legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scepter of Stolen Death
The is a weapon belonging to Death itself, now in the hands of the Aspect of Death and traitor, Esquire. The scepter has unimaginable power, containing a million souls, and due to this, Death cursed it so that if it were to leave his realm in another's hands, it's power would be reduced to a fragment. Currently, Esquire wields it after his escape from an attempted regicide. History Death created the as part of his weapons to use in battle, but primarily to help him restore himself from the dead souls, unless they were to be resurrected by his opposite, Life. Along with his other weapons, this one is not as used as the original scythe he carries, due to it being his first, and rather, "weakest" of his weapons. After a time, one of Death's aspects, Esquire, had abolitive ambitions of his own, hoping to become the next Death. In doing so, he stole the Scepter from Death's chambers, hoping to kill or silence Death with it. Esquire attempted to and failed, as Death saw it briefly coming. However, Esquire managed to steal power using the scepter, which granted him an ability to vanish out of Death's realm. Using the scepter, Death remained unable to find Esquire, or even kill him. Esquire used this staff to steal power from the Four Horsemen, however, he could not do it by going back to the Horsemen realms, he would risk absolute death. Instead, a harvester who had similar abilities to the four, Deathlius Loss'end was one of his prime targets. Due to the Paradox Equation being shifted backwards, Esquire was granted a second chance at obtaining this power, with the scepter itself. Originally, Deathlius purged Esquire into nothingness since he lacked the scepter. With it, however, Deathlius was defeated, not because of his power, but because of Deathlius' own "dwelling into abrogation". Deathlius was later sealed into a shell, where Esquire drains his powers atop Death'kul. 'The War Reincarnated' The weapon returned in the hands of Esquire, who had it since the heroes of Outhria laid siege to the flying fortress of Omegaheim. Just like in the past, he used it to attempt to wrack and siphon the soul of Deathlius Loss'end. 'The Cheater of Death' Using the Scepter's malefic powers, Esquire transformed Death'kul into a nightmarish apparition based off the madness within Deathlius' mind. He additionally created minions and stole thousands of souls from those unfortunate enough to cross him, even some of the Deathpool Legion. Several of the elite minions within Death'kul's halls were empowered by the scepter. After the heroes face Esquire, he is defeated by the combined might of them, the adventurers, Deathlius, Salvator and Tylious. Before Deathlius can perform the final blow, Esquire uses the scepter and teleports away back to Outhria. 'Rise of Grimbane' Esquire uses the power of the scepter, now filled with "tens of thousands of souls" to create Grimbane from Lucien Avaros, who rejected his "gift" for unending power. After this, the scepter is greatly disfigured and depowered, so Esquire begins to charge it. 'Nothing' When Deathlius fights Esquire above Mount Malum, he manages to slice it in half with Endbane, essentially freeing all the souls within it and destroying the scepter's potency completely. After Deathlius "erases" Esquire, the scepter disintegrates into dust, but it is unknown if it headed back to Death's dimension or not.